The present invention relates to a jumping rail which is positioned between sections of a trackway along which toy vehicles move. The jumping rail features a striking member which extends into the path of travel of the vehicles such that if the vehicles engage any part of the striking member a platform which is pivotally mounted to the base of the jumping rail is automatically caused to pivot upwardly causing the vehicles to jump into the air. Where the vehicles move along the platform past the striking member without engaging same the platform remains aligned with the base thus permitting the vehicle to leave the platform and continue to move along the trackway.